Episode 8056 (6th February 2013)
Plot Sally suggests to Kirsty they have an evening out and offers to get Sophie to babysit for Ruby. Kirsty's delighted. Beth fusses round Marcus and Maria insisting on cooking them a full English breakfast in an attempt to win them round. Roy asks Sylvia if she's spoken to the bank about her lost cards. Sylvia's evasive. Tyrone finds out from Fiz that Sophie has agreed to babysit Ruby. He calls in the garage and asks Kevin to help him snatch Ruby. Kevin's thinks it's a crazy idea and points out how much trouble Tyrone will be in when they catch up with him but Tyrone's clearly desperate and Kevin feels sorry for him. Gail rows with Audrey telling her that the £9,000 Lewis paid back is rightfully hers and not Audrey's. Audrey disagrees and insists she wants David and Kylie to have it for a deposit on No.8. Gail's fuming. At David's request a mortgage advisor calls to value No.8. Kylie and David are filling in the mortgage forms as a tipsy Gail arrives home and bitterly tells the advisor how her children and own mother have turned against her. To Gail's horror, David and Kylie tell her that when they take ownership of No.8 she'll be moving into Max's old bedroom and she can store her things in the garage. Anna slips out of the café leaving Sylvia to keep an eye on Faye. Kevin relieves Sophie of her babysitting duties. With Sophie out of the way, Kevin phones Tyrone and tells him he's got Ruby and he's willing to help. When Tyrone admits to Fiz he's going to do a runner with Ruby, Fiz insists she's coming with him. Whilst Kirsty enjoys a drink with her mates, Tyrone breaks into No.9 and steals Ruby's passport. Chesney's concerned as Fiz packs up hers and Hope's things and refuses to say where they're going. Kevin hands over Ruby to Tyrone. Tyrone thanks him and the two old friends finally put the past behind them. Tyrone, Fiz, Ruby and Hope make their getaway in Tyrone's car. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vic Allerton - Ian Curley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Craig Tinker until 22nd May 2013. *This episode was broadcast at 9.40pm due to ITV1's coverage of England's football friendly with Brazil. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone asks Kevin to help him snatch Ruby when he finds out that Sophie is babysitting her; Gail is horrified to realise the extent of Audrey's plans for Kylie and David; Anna takes steps to keep Faye in check; Beth fusses over Marcus and Maria as she tries to win them round; and Roy quizzes Sylvia about her missing bank cards. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,980,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns